Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie images Across the Second Dimension.jpg|The official logo ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg|Alt. Doof's Statue ATSD - Phineas shooting rays.jpg ATSD - Phineas and Ferb with Alt. Phineas and Ferb.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg|Robot Riot ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" Robot Dog.png Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Chained Phineas ATSD.jpg Phineas! Catch!.JPG|"Phineas! Catch!" Phienas with Gadget.JPG Regulars and alternatives.jpg|Regulars and alternatives Alt Phineas and Ferb.jpg Alt Jeremy with CPF.jpg|Aye aye, Sir! Alt gang.jpg|Alt. gang Alt Candace.jpg|"Is that me? I look Good!" Alt Candace on a rope.jpg AT2D Image1.jpg|Alt. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building AT2D Image2.jpg|"Five Counting Perry." AT2D Image3.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg AT2D Image6.jpg AT2D Image7.jpg|"Time to start the invasion!" AT2D Image8.jpg|"Robots are taking over tri-state area!" AT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Image10.jpg AT2D Image11.jpg|"Guards..." AT2D Image12.jpg|"No no, I'm down here! I'm in the sleeve!" AT2D Image13.jpg AT2D Image14.jpg|"I couldn't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch..." ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah..." ATSD Phineas Sitting Icon.jpg icon 2-2.png|The platyborg Icon 21.png ATSD - Alt. Doof's statue.jpg ATSD - Phineas shooting rays.jpg ATSD - Robot Riot.jpg AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" Doof is a bridge.jpg Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg Doof Duet.jpg|The Doof Duet Mystery figure.PNG ATSD Pic8.png ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." ATSD Pic6.png ATSD Pic3.png ATSD Pic2.png ATSD Pic1.png ATSD Pic.png PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb and the alt. of themselves PFAT2D Image2.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg PFAT2D Image6.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg|"Everything is better with Perry!" PFAT2D Image8.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg PFAT2D Image10.jpg PFAT2D Image11.jpg|Perry's secret is revealed PFAT2D Image12.jpg|Alt. Phineas , Alt. Ferb, Phineas, and Ferb meet Alt. Isabella PFAT2D Image13.jpg PFAT2D Image14.jpg PFAT2D Image15.jpg PFAT2D Image16.jpg|Goozim, appeared again PFAT2D Image17.jpg|The Evil-State Area PFAT2D Image18.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg|Candace and Alt. Candace Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|Everything's Better With Perry Here doofphineasferbmoviepic.png|"Hey Dr. D., You're Famous Here." AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|"Behold! the other dimension-inator!" AtSD E3 pictures 16.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Uh..." AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 24.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 27.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 28.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 29.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 30.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 32.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 34.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 35.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg|Agent P's phamplet AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 41.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg ATSD Pic16.png|You are famous here ATSD Pic15.png ATSD Pic14.png ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic12.png ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel ATSD Pic9.png OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg AT2D Lawrence.jpg Preview images Day of Premiere.jpg|The Movie Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel ATSD This Summer.jpg|Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension This Summer 7.png 4.png 3.png 1.png 2.png Phineas-normal and agent.png Ferb-normal and agent.png 435px-Phineas_and_Ferb_Across_the_Second_Dimension_promotional_image.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg ATSD Perry.png Phineas-1.png ATSD Candace.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn.png|Alternate Candace Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford Storyboard images Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Phineas and the Volcano.JPG|Phineas and the Volcano Candace-atsd.JPG|Candace original character design P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with possibly the Goozim behind him To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries